The following discussion of the background of the invention is merely provided to aid the reader in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the present invention.
Phytophthora infestans (Pi) is an organism that belongs in the phylum Oomycota and can cause devastating disease on potato (Solanum tuberosum), also known as Late Blight. The Phytophthora genus causes disease in other plant species such as tomato, soybean, pepper and tobacco. Pi has been managed by the use of chemicals such as methyl bromide and metalaxyl.
An association between the Solanum tuberosum Allene Oxide Synthase (StAOS2) gene and resistance to late blight has been reported. Pajerowska-Mukhtar et al., Planta 228:293 (2008) discloses “[n]atural variation of potato allene oxide synthase 2 causes differential levels of jasmonates and pathogen resistance in Arabidopsis.” Pajerowska-Mukhtar et al., Genetics 181:1115 (2009) discloses that “[a] major association was found at the StAOS2 locus encoding allene oxide synthase 2, a key enzyme in the biosynthesis of jasmonates . . . ” and “[t]wo SNPs at the StAOS2 locus were associated with the largest effect on resistance. StAOS2_snp691 and StAOS2_snp692 . . . ”